All I Want For Christmas
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: Starfire loves her Christmas songs, and her having them constantly playing grates on the team's nerves. But one song sticks in Beast Boy's mind, and he decides to use it. BBxRae fluff.


_A/N: Hey! Okay, so this is my Christmas present to you all! Xxx_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the song. I also don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, Beast Boy and Raven would be dating, and Robin would've kissed Star waaaaaaaaay before Trouble in Tokyo…_

_And the show would NEVER have been cancelled!!!!! __

*** * * * * * ***

Beast Boy sighed, and slouched further into the sofa.

The team had just finished eating their Christmas lunch, and Starfire was looking for her CD of Christmas carols that had been hidden by Cyborg, and by hidden I mean shoved down the back of the sofa, hopefully never to be seen again, as since the start of December Starfire had had it on repeat.

Beast Boy picked up the comic that Raven had given him this morning, a mint first edition of The Hulk. He smiled to himself, remembering the shock when he'd opened the carefully wrapped violet present and discovered this inside. He'd been after this edition for a while, but simply couldn't afford it. Part of him felt really guilty; that Raven had spent so much money on her gift for him, when all he'd given her was a new copy of 'The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe'. He knew it was the thought that counts, but still… it didn't make him feel any better. What ate away at him even more were his feelings for her.

It'd been nearly two years since the defeat of Trigon, and Raven had been more generous with her emotions. Although she was still sarcastic and her voice still generally monotonous, it wasn't so strange to see her smile now, where before she never did. Beast Boy had even heard her laugh with Cyborg. She wasn't as uptight any more, and despite their past arguments and fights, they got along quite well.

Whilst his thoughts were still swirling round his mind, the object of his affections floated in, her new book clutched to her chest. She passed him and landed cross-legged on the floor, her back against the wall to wall windows overlooking the bay.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, wondering why he hadn't greeted her as he usually did when she entered the room. Her wondering stopped, however, when she saw the vacant look in his emerald eyes. Daydreaming. She smiled softly and stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing her ankles and opening her book, losing herself in the world of poetry.

The soft sound of breathing and the gentle thud of a heartbeat played in Beast Boy's sensitive ears, and he jerked himself from his thoughts. He noticed Raven on the opposite side of the common room, her nose in her new book, and Beast Boy smiled, happy that although it wasn't as good a gift she got him, she still liked it.

That and the fact that she was wearing her own clothes.

Starfire had insisted that they dress up for Christmas this year, and following her announcement, had dragged Raven to the shops. He could've sworn his heart had stopped when Raven came into the common room with Star before lunch. Starfire was wearing a knee length, baby pink strapless dress with netted underskirts and a dark pink silk bow round her waist, silver stilettos adorning her feet.

But it was Raven who'd made his heart pause, made it stutter back into life after seconds without movement. Raven wore a black strapless dress, the bodice skin-tight before floating out at the waist, the skirt ending just above her knees in ragged points. Silver sequins glittered at the top hem of the strapless bodice, and her legs were covered by black fishnets and heeled ankle boots. Silver bangles jangled on her wrist and her lavender bang had been gently curled.

Beast Boy felt his blood heat up as Raven sauntered past, the sound of her bangles tinkling in his ears. He thought that he himself was underdressed; black jeans, green converse and a band t-shirt underneath a black suit blazer. Looking at the delectable sorceress, he felt very small. That is until Raven left Starfire in the kitchen for a moment and stepped over to Beast Boy. Her violet eyes caught the gaze of his jade ones, and her lips curled into a small smile.

"Love the look, Gar."

That was all she said before turning and heading back to Starfire to make sure the turkey wasn't on fire or something. He'd sat there for ten whole minutes without making a sound, trying to get his head round her compliment. His heart ached with the fact that his feelings for her were still unknown.

Beast Boy smiled fondly at the Empath, admiring her legs in the fishnets stretched in front of her, her slender fingers toying with the edge of the next page in her book.

_Jingle bell jingle bell_

_Jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bell swing and jingle bell ring_…

Beast Boy frowned. Starfire had found her CD. Preparing himself for another few hours of carols at full volume, he began flipping through his comic book, trying to blot out the noise by giving the images before him his full attention.

Ten minutes later, Beast Boy frowned, his left ear pricked as one song in particular caught his attention.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree…_

It hadn't caught his attention because of Star floating around the kitchen to it, but the singer on the track was being accompanied by another voice, a soft, whispery sound that drifted over to him from the other side of the common room…

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you will ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Beast Boy sat up straighter on the sofa, his eyes focused on the half-demon concentrating on poetry, but singing the words of the song. Sensing his surprise, Raven looked up to see him gazing at her. Feeling her cheeks blush, she closed her book and floated to her feet, her heels tapping on the floor as she walked passed him and out of the common room.

Beast Boy bit his lip. A switch was flipped inside of him, and he jumped to his feet, abandoning his comic as he rushed after Raven.

"Raven, wait!" he called, catching up with her in the hall. Raven did as he bade, and turned to face him, her curls falling into her eyes.

"Yes, Gar?" she answered. Beast Boy reached toward her and tucked a curl behind her ear. Raven's cheeks tinted pink and she bit her bottom lip. Beast Boy knew it was now or never, and, feeling inspired, started to sing the last part of the chorus that Raven herself had been singing a few seconds before.

"I just want you for my own

More than you will ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is you."

He expected her to laugh at his singing, to make some witty, sarcastic comment, but she didn't. She tilted her head to the side, frowning.

"Garfield?"

Beast Boy answered her by stepping closer, cupping her face, and pressing his lips to hers. Raven froze for a second, then softened, responding to his slightly chapped lips on her soft ones. When he pulled away, Beast Boy felt his heart in his throat as he put his hands on her waist, the satin of her dress cool on his hands.

"I can say the very same thing," Raven whispered, pressing close to him, wrapping her arms round his neck. Beast Boy dropped his head to her neck, smiling against her skin before kissing it.

"Thanks for my present, Rae," he muttered, his lips moving up to her jaw.

"No, thank _you_," she replied, pulling his face away from her throat to meet his lips with hers again.

"Merry Christmas, Gar."

"Merry Christmas, Rae."

*** * * * * * ***

_Okay, so I hope you liked the fluffiness, though I think I waffled a lil bit at the start… I was inspired when I heard the song from my mum's crimbo CD in the kitchen. That and the fact my boyfriend went to the UK on the 15__th__ and he doesn't get back until the 4__th__ of January :'( so I guess this little tale came from loneliness… especially over christmas. _

_Read & review __s'il vous plait!!_

_LunaAbraxos xxxx_


End file.
